jeuxdystopiquesfandomcom-20200214-history
Earthvision Battle Royale 2030
The Earthvision Battle Royal 2030, also known as the EBR 2030, Earthvision 2030, or more Brazil 2030, was the 15th edition of the annual Battle Royale contest that took place in country. A total of 193 nations took part and sent one citizen to this event. The Earthvision consisted of four semi-finals, with the first semi-final starting on May 19, and each semi-final after starting the subsequent day. The host nation, Brazil, was the winning nation of the 14th edition the previous year, which meant that they automatically qualified to the Grand Final for this year's edition. The other 192 nations were drawn randomly into pots - regardless of country location - and distributed into the four semi finals. There, each citizen would compete in a fight to the death until 12 remain (11 in semi-final 4). The qualifiers from each semi-final would then be rescued from the arena and 8 days later would make up the 48 (including the host nation) in the Grand Final. Each nation was allowed to pick their citizen in any way they choose, as long as they were picked before March 16th. Seang Sonith of Cambodia was the surprise winner, beating out Armenia's citizen in the very end near the Marina da Glória. Belgium finished in 3rd, their best ever position, while England and Bahrain rounded out the top 5. Host nation Brazil only managed a 22nd place. Arena Though many expected that the Amazon Rainforest would be the Arena for this Battle Royale, the Brazilian EOs decided against it, arguing that it was too similar to the previous year's Arena in Peru. Instead, they went with Rio de Janeiro, with the Cornucopia located on the iconic Copacabana beach. The natural predators were giant muttation wandering spiders - the most venomous and violent spiders in the world - as well as sharks and capuchin monkeys. Format and Rules The draw to determine which nation would compete in which semifinal as well as the pod number for the host country took place in Rio de Janeiro, December of 2029. Brazil was selected to start on Pod 9. Each competing nation had to declare their intent to join by December 1st, and declare their competing citizen by March 16, 2030. Most countries picked their citizen through an internal selection. These are done when the governments hold a nationally televised lottery where citizens are assigned a set of numbers, and are chosen if their numbers are picked. There are millions of cases each year where people try to volunteer for to be their nation's citizen. In this situation, the volunteers are given as many lottery numbers as they can buy (in some countries they cost as little as $2, while in bigger countries like the US, Russia, Australia, etc. prices can go up to $1000 each), so the chances one of their number combinations is picked goes up. Though the vast majority of citizens picked embrace their fate and their chance to take part in this romanticized gladiator-style event, most governments dispatch thousands of personnel across their country so that they can reach their chosen citizen within minutes of being selected, just in case one tries to run away. In the meantime, citizen's are usually invited to multiple locations across the globe as to promote themselves and their country, create alliances, and get sponsors. While there are tens to hundreds of unofficial smaller parties all around the world, the biggest and most watched are the Official pre-parties sanctioned by the EOs. It is not required to go on tour to any of these parties; the decision is entirely up to the government and how much they want to spend their strictly-defined EO imposed budget on it ($500,000 per nation). The schedule for these major ones are: *Miami, United States - 22 March *Barcelona, Catalonia- 29 March *Tel Aviv, Israel - 6 April *Dubai, U.A.E - 12 April *Bali, Indonesia - 18 April *Brisbane, Australia - 20 April After being chosen, the citizens took part in a press conference outside their home and the build-up started. Depending on how early or late their national reaping was, they either stayed at their home (under close discreet surveillance), went on tour, or were transported immediately to the host country where they and the hundreds of other citizens stayed in a citizen-only village. They were allowed to have family and friends come and visit them up until the day before the citizen competed in the Battle Royal. All citizens had to arrive exactly one month prior to the first semi-final, in order for them to have enough time to train and acclimate to the surroundings. The EOs provided each citizen with a personal team that includes trainers, stylists, cooks, field specialists, etc. For the month or two that the citizens were there, they were encouraged to learn survival skills and do strength training so they could improve their survival chances (and provide a great entertainment show). The evening before the first semi-final, the Opening Ceremony took place. Comparable to the ceremonies of the Olympic Games, this one celebrated Brazilian history and culture and included many pyrotechnics, acts and performances, music, and fireworks. The Parade of Nations took place shortly afterwards, which included each citizen pulled by a high-tec chariot decorated to represent their country, surrounded by an entourage of performers showing off that country's culture and national symbols, all of which was led by their national flag. Speeches were held by the EOs and the Brazilian government, followed by citizen oaths and raising of flags. Finally, the cauldron was lit to symbolize the official start of the Battle Royale, to be extinguished only by the winner of the Grand Final themselves. Following the Opening Ceremony, all citizens went on a lockdown. They were not permitted to leave their building or have access to any outside information that could have helped them in the Arena. Citizens in semi-finals two, three, and four were not allowed to view or have any knowledge of what happens in the semi-final that occurs before theirs as well. This was to ensure that the suspense is kept and no citizen had an unfair advantage over an other. Qualification 193 Nations participated in this edition of the Earthvision Battle Royale. Forty-eight nations competed in each semi-final. Semi-Final 1 The first semi-final took place between 19 May and 24 May. Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final took place between 19 May and 27 May. Semi-Final 3 The third semi-final took place between 20 May and 27 May. Semi-Final 4 The fourth semi-final took place between 20 May and 30 May. Summary of the Semi-Finals File:EBR 2030 SF 1.png| Semi-Final 1 File:EBR 2030 SF 2.png| Semi-Final 2 File:EBR 2030 SF 3.png| Semi-Final 3 File:EBR 2030 SF 4.png| Semi-Final 4 Preparation for the Grand Final Live Coverage of the Grand Final Welcome to the start of the Earthvision Battle Royale 20x. In just over 5 minutes, 48 citizens representing countries from all across the globe will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two and a half weeks, one will emerge as the sole victor. One can only imagine how nervous and anxious the competing countries' fans are, and how even more nervous the citizens must be! Day 1 (9 June) Nejat Terimov of is killed by Desiree Holder of . Sarvin Pulendran of is killed by Gregory Carlier of . Niels Ficek of is killed by Hosanna Seegel of . Georgina Politi of is killed by Awinam Razeed of . Day 1 Recap It's the end of the first day and there wasn't that much action! The only surprise came from Niels Ficek, who many thought would do well yet was surprisingly hacked with an axe during the Cornucopia bloodbath by the unassuming Hosanna of Bermuda. Georgina of Cyprus' death came as a shock too, because Cyprus normally do very well. Four citizens died, 44 remain. Day 2 (10 June) Marcin Kwiecinski of is killed by Mujahid Al-Jirari of . Tomás Resende of is killed by Rong Xiaosheng of . Freddy Kalberg of is killed by Hosea Nawako of . Day 2 Recap More shocks! Freddy from Norway, a huge top favorite, has also been killed! He was walking along the shores of Copacabana with a spear in his hand, when an arrow flew out of nowhere and pierced his thigh. Hosea of Zambia ambushed him and killed him shortly after. No one saw that coming! Three citizens died, 41 remain. Day 2 (11 June) Attention Citizens! The rain that has been falling all morning is about to trigger a massive mudslide throughout the city! Take shelter if you wish to live! Mazeed Momin of is pushed into the flow by Hosea Nawako of . Asahel Liggat of is killed by the mudslide. Kaniel Derrida of suffocates under the mudflow. Javiero Tomey of is pushed into the flow by Goryoun Garcha of . Erendira Mansilla of is pushed into the flow by Cheryl Phelps of . Hosanna Seegel of suffocates in the mudslide. Malaya Parco of suffocates in the mudslide. Martel Uton of is killed in the mudslide. Elmedin Husic of is bludgeoned by fast moving debris. Sol Napolitano of is killed in the mudslide. Stefanija Minikeviciene of is pushed into the flow by Awinam Razeed of . Josefina Ignacio of is killed by Mujahid Al-Jirari of . Neven Andjelić of is thrown down the side of a favela into the flow by Loïc Carré of . Abundi Cadanet of is killed in the mudslide. Claudia Dalton of slips while running away from the mudslide and is overtaken by it. Kaatje Alberts of falls from a tree while trying to avoid the mudslide and is killed when debris hits her. Dias Kuanyshev of slips and falls into the mudslide after trying to get his allies to safety. Day 3 Recap Wow! What a Day 3! 17 citizens lost their lives in that huge mudflow, the field is now basically cut in half! The most hit region is by far Europe, who lost many citizens, most of whom were favorites to win, like Kaatje of the Netherlands, or were fan favorites like Stefanija of Lithuania and definitely Abundi of Catalonia: the 12 year old gave his newly-independent country so much hope of winning in their debut year. Alas, it was not meant to be, but he has done remarkably well for a 12 year old, so I am sure Catalonia will honor him with many statues around his hometown of Barcelona. At this point, it might be fair to say the huge favorites to win are Awinam of Iraq, Hosea of Zambia, and Mujahid of Tunisia. Other favorites at this point include Gregory of Belgium, Loïc of France, Cheryl of Australia and Desiree of Canada. But anything can happen and anyone can still win! Seventeen citizens died, 24 remain. Day 4 (13 June) Mujahid Al-Jirari of is killed by Desiree Holder of . Day 4 Recap After yesterday's craziness, it's expected that most citizens would try to lay low and rest for the upcoming days. But not for Mujahid and Desiree! Those two were arguably some of the strongest citizens of this year's batch, so watching them battle it out inside the Maracanã was epic! Desiree and her ally Caitlin of England had taken shelter there for the majority of the Battle Royale, sleeping between rows of seats at the top. But it seemed like Mujahid had the same idea! He was also in the stadium and the two enemies spotted each other, and both being strong-willed, battled it out! Mujahid was obviously outnumbered with it being 2 v 1, and in the end he was the one who bit the dust. One citizen died, 23 remain. Day 5 (14 June) Nicolas Araújo of is killed by Samuele Wolf of . Ceri Velasquez of is killed by Cristos San Angelo of . Day 5 Recap There are reports of rioting in the capitol city of Brasilia right now, because the Brazilian citizen - Nicolas Araújo has just been killed by another citizen! Many Brazilians hoped, perhaps rashly expected, their citizen to win, yet it was not meant to be. Hundreds of millions of Brazilians are left with deep wounds of disappointment after today's events. Will they continue to watch? Up until now, many FanFest zones and stadiums were routinely packed to the rim of spectators watching the Battle Royale, but some fear that many Brazilians will stop caring now that they know they can't win. Two citizens died, 21 remain. Day 6 (15 June) There were no events today. Day 7 (16 June) Samuele Wolf of is killed by Teddy Axelsen of . Hosea Nawako of is killed by Laurent Janiye of . Day 7 Recap Woah! Little Teddy of Denmark, who the whole world has been doting for the past five months, has just killed someone! And not just anyone, the big strong 29 year old Samuele of Liechtenstein! It just proves to everyone that no matter how young you are, if you have the wit and bravery, you can make an impact on the Earthvision Battle Royale. Teddy has now quickly become a huge favorite all over the world with millions now cheering him on to win, some over their own countries. Can he do it? Can little Teddy Axelsen bring victory to Denmark? Another shock is the death of the number two favorite to win, Hosea of Zambia! The strong boxer from Zambia has been noticeably weaker these past few days, looking as if he hadn't any food. He was no match for Laurent of Guinea when he saw the Zambian citizen stumbling through the jungle above the Rocinha favela. Two citizens died, 19 remain. Day 8 (17 June) Laurent Janiye of is killed by Loïc Carré of . Ekaterina Elmpt of is killed by Loïc Carré of . Reyna Tshabinta of is killed by Goryoun Garcha of . Day 8 Recap This Battle Royale just keeps getting more and more exciting! Laurent, who had become a recent favorite after killing the top favorite yesterday, has himself just been killed by another favorite Loïc of France! Who knew an accountant would be able to make such an impact and have such strength? He killed him just a couple hours after Laurent got finished killing Hosea of Zambia. Later on, only a half-hour or so, Loïc spotted and chased Ekaterina of Belarus through the muddy ruins of Rocinha. Eventually he tackled her and stabbed her six times in the chest. Not only that, but Goryoun of Armenia is also becoming a favorite after getting his second kill. This occured near the airport, where he had swam to after seeing a weak Reyna do it. He ambushed her, killed her, and took her rations of food and water. Three citizens died, 16 remain. Day 9 (18 June) Awinam Razeed of is killed by Elbara Haltiti of . Day 9 Recap The favorite to win has just been killed! Grant it, he was a favorite for the beginning portion of this BR, but Awinam of Iraq hadn't been seen since the beginning. He was found near the beaches of Barra da Tijuca, trying to sleep while camouflaged, by Elbara of Albania who - even though only 13 years of age - managed to suffocate him to death by standing over him covered in sand and using that to fill his mouth. It was a brutal kill! One citizen died, 15 remain. Day 10 (19 June) Attention citizens, there will be a feast today at noon, at Copacabana beach. It will be replenished with plenty of food, water, medication, and weapons. Good luck! Cristos San Angelo of is killed by Desiree Holder of . Eiwi Eketone of is killed by Seang Sonith of . Sari Dewi Kurnia of is killed by Gregory Carlier of . Rong Xiaosheng of is killed by Caitlin McClure of . Elbara Haltiti of is killed by Goryoun Garcha of . Teddy Axelsen of is killed by Majdi Majid of . Day 10 Recap Another exciting day! This 15th Battle Royale is turning out to be truly one of the best with many dramatic fights, alliances, twists and turns; it has it all! There was a Feast today and six citizens lost their lives today, sadly Teddy of Denmark was one of them! The 12 year old Danish boy was quickly trying to run away form the Cornucopia with his newly acquired food pack when he was shot in the leg with an arrow! He writhed in pain when Majdi of Sudan came out of from the camera-view and finished Teddy off with a shot to the head. What a horrible way to die! If Majdi of Sudan wins this, then he can expect to be the least popular winner ever. Elbara of Albania also died; she was only 13 years old, and was also killed quiet brutally with an arrow to the neck by the Armenian citizen. Six citizens died, 9 remain Day 11 (20 June) Desiree Holder of is attacked and dragged out to sea by a muttation shark on the shores of Copacabana. Day 11 Recap The favorite has died! Canadians all around the world really thought this year could be their year, but it was not meant to be. Desiree and her ally from England, Caitlin, stayed at the Cornucopia to claim all the Feast items. At dusk, Desiree went out to fish in the shallow waters, when a muttation shark attacked and dragged her away in a river of blood. A minute later, the firework signaling her death went off. One citizen died, 8 remain. Day 12 (21 June) Loïc Carré of is killed by Zaitoona Rahaim of . Majdi Majid of is killed by Gregory Carlier of . Day 12 Recap This Battle Royale is full of surprises! Loïc, who has been strong throughout this whole BR, and who had risen up the odds ranking, was killed by the least favorite to win, Zaitoona of Bahrain, while he was drinking water in the Guanabara Bay. Could Zaitoona be a dark horse? Two citizens died, 6 remain. Day 13 (22 June) There were no events today. Day 14 (23 June) Cheryl Phelps of dies of a fungal infection in her body. Day 14 Recap The Western nations are dropping like flies. Cheryl had ditched her allies in the beginning, which may have helped her get this far but definitely was a disadvantage when she was too weak to get up! It's suspected that she drank tainted water a couple days ago and she was poisoned. One citizen died, 5 remain. Day 15 (24 June) Zaitoona Rahaim of is killed by Goryoun Garcha of . Caitlin McClure of is killed by Goryoun Garcha of . Gregory Carlier of falls off the Cristo Redentor while trying to hide at the top and dies. Day 15 Recap We are now in our top 2! It's gonna be Seang of Cambodia and Goryoun of Armenia to battle it to see who wins this year's Battle Royale. Goryoun has made a case by making 5 kills, yet history shows us that it's usually the underdog who wins, and Seang of Cambodia only has one kill. Could he win? We'll find out tomorrow! Poor little Belgium, we should add, who had a very capable citizen who made a stupid decision that ended his life when he was so close to winning. Three citizens died, 2 remain. Day 16 (25 June) Goryoun Garcha of is killed by Seang Sonith of . Day 16 Recap And that's it! We have a winner! Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the 15th Earthvision Battle Royale is Seang Sonith of Cambodia, congratulations! For the first time in history, a country has won the EBR more than once. Cambodia last won the contest 7 years ago with their citizen Iv Narin. Though many thought Armenia would win, since their citizen had 5 kills to his name, it was patience and silence that won it for Seang. He patiently hid in an office building on the shores of Copacabana, keeping lookout for what he knew was the last citizen. Goryoun's mistake was thinking he had already had this in the bag, so he was arrogantly and loudly wandering the streets of Rio de Janeiro. Goryoun saw him and silently stalked him for hours. Late at night, when Goryoun settled down to rest under a bush in the Parque da República, Seang pulled out probably the best weapon that has ever graced an EBR Arena during a Feast: a flaming arrow. Knowing the Goryoun would be alerted by the sight of a flame, Seang knew he had to do this fast. So as quickly as he lit the arrow, he shot it at the bush Goryoun was hiding behind. It lit on fire, and so quickly did Goryoun. It was a terrible, painfully brutal death. But it seems that Seang didn't want to stick around to see what happened of Goryoun's body, by the time the firework went off to signal the Armenian citizen's death and the Cambodian's victory, he was already near the Marina da Glória. He simply sat on the bench, waiting to be picked up and officially declared the 15th EBR Winner. Final Standings Closing Ceremony The Closing Ceremony took place the night of June 26 and celebrated the victory of Seang Sonith and Cambodia, and the overall success of the Games in general. There were more cultural displays, a concert, closing speeches, a montage of the most dramatic and noteworthy moments of the Battle Royale, and of course a slow-mo replay of the winning moment. Seang re-entered the Maracanã to thunderous roars and applause and, along with the prime minister of Cambodia, participated in the "passing down of the torch" segment of the Ceremony. The winner of the last Battle Royale, Conrado Fraga, passed down his golden laurel reef to Seang Sonith, to be worn around his head as a prestigious crown for all official appearances until he must pass down the same crown to the winner of the next Battle Royale. The Prime Minister of Cambodia accepted responsibility of his nation to host next year's games, while winner symbolically extinguished the cauldron, signaling the end of the 15th Earthvision Battle Royale.